


attention

by YAMAGUWUCHI



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i dont think i mentioned jaebeom or jinyoung sorry woops, rated teen cause of like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI
Summary: in which bambam wants attention, but his boyfriends dont notice until it's too late.





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> here's another awful amerithaikong oneshot, because i cant get enough of them! 
> 
> i read over this, but if there's any mistakes feel free to point them out! 
> 
> lowercase intended.

"jackson," bambam whined after falling next to the older on the couch, his one leg over jackson's. 

"what?" jackson asked, well, snapped. bambam flinched at the tone, not realizing before that jackson wasn't in the mood to deal with bambam's clingyness. 

bambam hurriedly got off the couch, his heart beginning to race. he was never good with people yelling at him, made him feel annoying and unwanted. 

"nevermind," he rushed out, leaving the room before jackson could rethink how harsh he sounded. 

it was one of their few days off, and bambam only wanted attention from his two boyfriends. they barely had any time to even hold hands with their busy schedule, so bambam was looking forward to finally having a full day of cuddling. clearly his boyfriends thought differently. 

earlier, he found mark in youngjae's room, thumbs moving rapidly on a controller. mark barely ever played games, but when he did, he got really competitive. 

which was why he brushed off bambam's attempts of curling himself around mark, even if he was wary of the controller in his hands. that, and the fact that mark wasn't the fondest of pda. bambam knew that, but would harmless cuddling really be a problem if they did it so many other times? 

clearly it was, which left bambam crawling into jackson and mark's bed, well, two beds pushed together. 

after leaving the living room, he felt tears spring into his eyes, and he didn't want yugyeom asking him questions if he went into their shared bedroom. 

bambam tugged the comforted up over his face, so if anyone were to come into the room they would think he was sleeping, not trying to hold back sobs as tears fell down his face. 

his breath continued to quicken as he fell deep into his thoughts. the two people that knew of his insecurity of feeling unwanted brushed him off like a crumb, made him rethink every time he was in their presence. it was like he remembered all those moments differently with his growing anxiety. he imagines their faces showing annoyance instead of love, looking at each other and gesturing towards bambam whilst rolling their eyes instead of gushing over how cute he was. 

he only wanted someone to hold him, whether it be mark or jackson, preferably both. but they didn't want him, probably never will after surely being dragged out of the room later, by jinyoung to eat, with a puffy face, and they'll figure out how emotional and annoying he is, crying over being clingy. 

he didn't notice when his cries got louder, heart hammering more quickly against his chest. he couldn't breathe, couldn't contain his sobs with the lack of air. he felt so miserable and stupid, because jackson and mark had a life outside of him, and he should realize that. 

he put a hand over his mouth, finally hearing how loud he'd gotten. now, he wanted to be alone, especially if the persons he wanted most obviously didn't want him the same way. 

\- 

"baby?" mark asked softly after sitting down next to jackson. he finally beat youngjae in the game, and by then was bored of it, so he left to find something else to do. 

jackson had previously been watching a drama, but he now clutched a pillow tightly to his chest, eyes unfocused on the screen and lips pouting. 

mark broke him out of his trance, and he whipped his head to the side, an apology on his tongue because he thought it was bambam beside him. 

well, he knew their voices apart, but mark rarely used pet names, and bambam used them almost all of the time. 

"what's wrong?" mark noticed jackson's sullen mood almost instantly. his voice softened, and he ran his hand over the younger's thigh. 

jackson clutched the pillow harder, "i kind of snapped at bammie." 

"kind of?" mark's head tilted, eyes widening just a bit. they both knew how bambam got when yelled at. "did you apologize?" 

jackson shook his head, "he ran out before i could, but you took care of him, yeah? i figured i should give him a bit of space." 

mark's eyes widened even more, "i haven't seen him earlier since i-" he cut himself off, remembering how annoyed he seemed when bambam only wanted to be touched. 

mark stood up quickly and grabbed jackson's hand, pulling him up. "oh my god, jackson, i messed up," mark was on the verge of tears, eyes stinging and throat tightening. 

he opened yugyeom and bambam's door first, and after only seeing yugyeom and youngjae curled around each other and watching a movie, he quickly shut it. 

it was when the two were standing in front of their room's door was when they heard muffled crying and sniffling. they shared a quick look before jackson carefully opened the door, not wanting to startle the distressed male. 

"bammie?" mark whispered while shutting the door, "can you show us your face?" he asked when he saw the blanket covering his whole frame. 

they could see the outline of bambam shaking his head, jackson cooing at the action. 

"do you want to cuddle, bambam?" jackson asked, and they, once again, got a reply of a head shake. 

atleast his cries had reduced to sniffles once he heard his boyfriends comforting voices. 

mark sighed and made the first move to sit next to bambam. his hand rubbed his waist over the blanket, and the other reached up to slowly pull the cover off of his face. 

"hyung is sorry for earlier," mark's voice was soft and comforting, and bambam was relishing in the attention now that he was calming down. "i should've realised our baby wanted attention, right, jacks?" 

bambam's face turned upwards at the statement. and the two could see his red eyes and puffy cheeks. they never made fun of him for it though, like bambam's irrational part of his brain expected them to. 

"i'm sorry, too," jackson said, moving to crawl up to bambam's other side. "i didn't mean to sound so harsh earlier. you know how i get when i watch tv." 

bambam chuckled a bit, no longer crying but occasionally sniffling. "sorry for being annoying," he mumbled, eyes flickering to each of their faces. 

"no," mark quickly hushed him, the hand on bambam's waist tightening, "no apologizing from you. now, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. can we please give you attention?" mark pouted, eyebrows scrunching together. he knew bambam couldn't resist that face. 

"please, bammie?" jackson reciprocated the expression, so bambam lifted the covers for his boyfriends with a grin on his puffy face. 

bambam turned sideways, so he was facing mark, arms tucked between their bodies and face in his chest. jackson pressed himself against his back, arm thrown across the two others. 

the youngest felt two pairs of lips against his head and the hushed words of "i love you." he mumbled them back before closing his eyes. 

he no longer felt like a nuisance, instead overwhelmed with comfort and love by the two he never wanted to get rid of.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment :))


End file.
